


The Driving Force

by PinkGerberDaisies



Series: The Rhythm's Action [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Basically porn with a little smidgen of plot, F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, Smut, throwback week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGerberDaisies/pseuds/PinkGerberDaisies
Summary: Tessa and Scott have an important discussion on the way to her family's cabin for Canada Day.A one-shot companion piece to my other fic, "The Bezic-Seibert Dance System."





	The Driving Force

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write something completely different for Throwback Week, but then I reread Bezic-Seibert and realized I missed dance teacher Tess and hockey player Scott, and thus, this one-shot was born. I hope you like it!
> 
> Warning: This earns the E rating.

  _Summer 2014_

****

_Slow down, you move too fast_

_You got to make the morning last_

_Just kicking down the cobblestones_

_Looking for fun and feeling groovy_

_Ba da-da da-da da-da, feeling groovy_

Simon & Garfunkel hum happily on their acoustic guitars and Tessa hums right along with them, tilting her head back to soak in even more rays of golden sunshine as they coast down the highway towards Bayfield in Scott’s beloved cherry red convertible. They just passed Kitchener, which means they’re just over halfway there, and with each increasing kilometer between them and Toronto, and each decreasing one between them and Lake Huron, Tessa feels her soul relax.

It’s not that she doesn’t love the big city. She does! Loves the hustle and bustle, loves her dance students, loves all the variety and constant change, loves long walks along the waterfront with her hand in Scott’s. But after a busy hockey season, four different dance recitals and productions, and an unfortunate bout of bronchitis at the end of May, she’s looking forward to a much needed vacation.

The endless stretches of farmland are periodically broken up by small towns proudly displaying a million red and white flags, all sorts of interesting barns and silos and sheds, and the occasional tractor that reminds her of her childhood. Her family must have driven through this countryside a million times over the years on their way out to the cabin, and she always correlates it with _bliss_.

Scott’s happy too, she can tell. He’d taken her to meet his family out in Ilderton after hockey season ended in April and they’d spent a full week traipsing around all his old haunts and being regaled with stories by his mother and brothers about all the mischief he used to get into back then – so she knows that the countryside reminds him of home even more than it does her.

They’re on their way to join her family at the lake to celebrate Canada Day – a celebration that really lasts at least the whole week surrounding July first and includes barbecues, water sports, suntans, s’mores, and fireworks – and Scott had insisted it would be the perfect opportunity to get his “summer car” (she still teases him endlessly about that) out of the garage and drive through the countryside with the top down.

Not that Tessa’s complaining. Between the sun warming her face after a long winter and  unusually chilly spring, freckles appearing by the second on her shoulders and chest bared by her white sundress, the beautiful green trees that provide dappled bouts of shade as they pass underneath them, the knowledge that she’s going to be with her whole family soon, and Scott’s hand entwined with hers resting on her lap, it’s turning out to be an even more perfect drive than he had promised.

There is only one thing that could make this day better.

Well, two things actually. The first would be hearing Scott say those three little words that she’s been waiting to hear him say for weeks – no, _months_ \- now _._ They’ve nearly burst out of her so many times – when he kisses her good morning, when he teases her about falling asleep with a book in her lap, when he massages her feet after a long day teaching Grande Plie to eight year olds, when they have sex and he looks at her like she’s the sun, moon, and stars all rolled into one - and she’s finding it increasingly difficult to keep them zipped up tight between her lips. She doesn’t want to freak him out by saying it too soon though, not until she’s certain he feels the same way.

The second thing would be hearing him say yes to the idea that she’s been obsessively ruminating on for the past ten days, but while she’s pretty confident about his response to the first, she has no idea what to expect from the second.

Simon & Garfunkel fade out and the next song starts up, mellow guitar replaced by synthetic chords and a pop beat, and Tessa starts instinctively bopping her head along to the rhythm.

“Pick something else,” Scott pleads, interrupting her impromptu dance routine, his voice slightly louder than normal to be heard over the rushing wind, and Tessa stops riding the air resistance to the beat of the music with her hand hanging over the side of the door so that she can turn towards him with a pout.

“Why? What’s wrong with Ariana Grande?”

“She’s just not my style. Don’t you have some Paul Brandt or something on there?” He flicks his head towards her cell phone on the console between them, having put her in charge of the playlist before they left Toronto.

She does have some country selections, of course, but where’s the fun in giving in so easily? Instead, she smirks and starts to dance even more enthusiastically – moving her entire body to the rhythm as best she can in the limited space she has to work with – and singing along to the lyrics while looking him straight in the eye.

_If you know how to be my lover_

_Maybe you can be my baby_

_Hold me close under the covers_

_Kiss me boy and drive me crazy_

“Tess,” He whines, his eyes sparkling with the amusement he’s trying so desperately not to let her see, “Please tell me you have something else on this playlist we can switch to.” He lets go of her hand to throw his arm behind her headrest and Tessa takes a moment to appreciate the way the wind flows through his dark hair – fluffing it up even more than normal. It’s probably being much kinder to him than it is to her own. She’d had to tie it over her shoulder in a long braid not long after they started down the highway, and yet there are still more than a few strands that have managed to blow loose and whip around her face.

“Fine, _baby_ ,” She teases, pulling one of said strands out of her mouth and tucking it behind her ear, “I’ll switch it.”

He grins and finds her hand again, pulling it up to his mouth so that he can kiss the back of it, and she bites her lip and smothers a smile as she reaches for her phone and scrolls through the road trip playlist she’d made until she finds the songs she’s looking for. He’s requested something else, and if she’s going to follow through with her plan it’s now or never.

Swallowing nervously, she spares another quick glance at him before hitting play.

The upbeat notes of _Home_ by Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros begin and she waits for him to catch on, but Scott merely smiles and gives her a wonky thumbs up using their combined hands.

“Good choice, T! I love this song.”

She’s glad he likes it, but that wasn’t the _point_.

He sings along with every word, even going so far as to look at her while a sappy smile every time they sing _home is wherever I’m with you_ , and yet there’s no sign that he understands that’s exactly the message she’s trying to send.

After that one ends she picks _Home_ by Phillip Phillips, but other than flowing seamlessly from singing along with the first song to the next, Scott shows no sign of having noticed the change or being any closer to catching onto the theme. So when that one ends she tries a different tactic.

_Our house, in the middle of our street_

_Our house, in the middle of our –_

Scott busts up laughing at the old eighties song and slows down at a stop sign, waiting for a weather-beaten farmer to cross in his rusty tractor who stares at them and their loud music with outright disapproval. Scott waves a jaunty hello at the man, before using the opportunity to lean over the console and plant a kiss on her temple, warm and a little sticky from the lemonade he’d been drinking.

"I love your taste in music. Always full of surprises.”

 _So close_ to wish number one, apparently still miles away from wish number two.

They continue down highway forty-four accompanied by more songs along the same theme, each one with the word “home” either in the title or the chorus, and she starts to wonder if he’s being purposely obtuse. How is he not understanding what she’s trying to say?

Maybe she needs to try a slightly more literal approach.

_I, I'm I'm so in love with you_

_Whatever you want to do_

_Is all right with me_

_Cause you make me feel so brand new_

_And I want to spend my life with you_

After his initial grin at the familiar Al Green song, Scott’s smile slowly fades as his eyebrows pull together, and Tessa watches him like a hawk for any signs that he’s beginning to understand the message she’s sending.

_(Here's what I want us do)_

_Let's, we oughta stay together (gether)_

_Loving you whether, whether_

_Times are good or bad, happy or sad_

_Come on_

_Let's stay, (let's stay together) let's stay together_

_Loving you whether, whether times are good or bad_

"Tess,” He starts slowly, his voice soft enough that she has to strain to hear him. For the first time since they started their drive she wishes they’d left the top up, just so they could have this conversation without the wind whipping in her ears. “I’m trying not to read anything into this here, but I’m starting to notice a… _theme,_ almost, to the songs on this playlist.”

She starts picking at her cuticles, fiddling with the edges of her glossy new manicure and studiously avoiding his gaze. Not that he’s really looking at her though. His eyes seem to be fixed on the road ahead, despite the only threat in their way being the occasional pothole, and both of his hands have moved to the steering wheel.

“Oh, really?” Her voice is as innocent as she can manage it, perhaps leaning too far into high-pitched and fake, but she acts as if nothing’s amiss. He can say it first, not her. She doesn’t want to risk any miscommunication – not about this.

“Do you hate my apartment, T? Because if you wanted to start spending more nights at your place instead, that’s fine with me. I’ve offered a bunch of times to pack a bag and come stay with you instead, but you seemed to like my shower and giant bathtub so –“

“What?”

What on earth? _How_ did he hear all those songs and come to the conclusion that she’s trying to ask him to sleep over at her place more? If she could become the living embodiment of the face-plant emoji right now, she would.

“That’s not – no. I love your apartment. That’s not what I’m trying to say.”

“So you _are_ trying to say something?”

“Yes, but –“

“Are you saying you want to move? I’d be happy to help you house hunt. In fact, there’s this apartment complex that just opened a couple of blocks away – one of my teammates told me about it - and I kind of thought you might be interested. It’s closer to your dance studio than your current place and there’s a great little market around the corner where you can get fresh flowers. Although maybe that would be too close to my place and you might want more space than that. Which is fine! I’m not offended if that’s the case I just –“

“Scott!” Tessa claps her hand over his mouth with a strangled sort of laugh, “That’s not what I’m saying either!”

“Then what –“

“I want to move in with you!”

The car veers sharply to the right as Scott suddenly pulls off the road, throwing Tessa against him and making her reach out desperately for something to hold onto. Bumping and bouncing along a dirt pathway until he’s pulled up beside a dilapidated old barn and silo.

The wood siding looks so old any color the paint may have once had has clearly long worn off, leaving behind a greyish white color, and Tessa’s pretty sure she can hear owls fluttering around inside. It’s the kind of place that looks harmless during the day, but would be terrifying in the dark of night, and she’s not sure why he’s picked _this_ spot to randomly pull over.

“What are you doing?”

Instead of answering her he gets out of the car and walks around to her side, pulling her door open and gesturing for her to get out as well – his face unreadable.

Is he mad? Offended? Thinks she’s crazy for suggesting such a big thing after they’ve only been dating for a few months? Maybe he’s not wrong. It’s definitely sooner than most people would consider. After all, she’d dated Ryan on and off for two years and they never brought it up even once.

“Are you okay?” She’s practically gnawing her bottom lip raw, her hands clenching and unclenching at her sides around the fabric of her dress, and her heart feels like it’s beating faster than a race horse. A restless tattoo inside her chest asking _what did you do, what did you do, what did you do?_

"Come here,” Scott takes both of her hands and pulls her around to stand in front of the car, and she breathes a sigh of relief when he doesn’t let go once their standing in the position he wants, “Okay, now let’s try this again. What did you just say?”

“Why did you stop the car?”

“Because,” He chuckles, tugging one of her hands up to peck the back of it like he’d done in the car, “It sounded like you wanted to have a serious conversation, and you don’t have serious conversations in a moving vehicle.”

"But we’re only like thirty minutes away from the cabin now. We can talk there.”

“No we can’t, because once we’re there we’ll be surrounded by your family and we won’t get another chance to be alone until late tonight and this is important. Now, tell me again what you were trying to say with all those songs.”

“I said…” She gulps and her hands clench involuntarily around his, her twitching fingers giving away how nervous she is, “I was just thinking maybe you might be open to discussing the possibility of moving in together.”

Her words come out in a rush, one on top of the other, and he barely has time to say, “Tess –“ before she continues.

“Hang on! I’ve actually prepared a list of reasons why I think this is something we should consider.” She wrenches her hands free and runs back to the passenger side of the car, digging around in her purse for the notepad she’d brought with her and waving it around in triumph when she finds it. “Here it is!”

Scott tries to speak again once she’s standing in front of him once more, but Tessa places her index finger over his lips and hushes him. He just needs to hear this. Once she’s done he can still say no if he wants, but she’ll feel a lot better knowing he heard and thought about each of her arguments before rejecting her.

“First, we already spend almost every night together anyway, so living together would save us both the time and expense of driving to each other’s apartments – not to mention it would be good for the environment and our wallets to spend less money on gas. Second, you have a tendency to forget things when packing up in the morning and leave them behind, which is totally fine, but sometimes they’re things you need – like your cell phone charger or toothbrush – so not having to pack and repack them every day would save you that hassle. Third, your apartment is objectively nicer than mine, but we could get a new place if you –“

“Tess!” Scott laughs around her finger, swatting it away from his mouth before placing both of his hands on her bare shoulders. She has the distinct impression that he’d been saying her name repeatedly throughout her rambling, and she blushes crimson. The color starting high on her cheeks and rapidly spreading lower. His thumbs rub circles into her collarbones, and Tessa clamps her mouth shut tight as she looks up at him with wide, nervous eyes.

"I have a whole list, Scott.” She holds up the paper, each item carefully numbered and color-coded, and he laughs again and takes it from her, folding it up without looking at it and slipping it into his pocket.

“Tess, I don’t need a list.”

“Yes you do. Because I think before you say no you should consider all the –“

“ _Tessa_.” He presses his lips against hers. It catches her off guard, but she reciprocates anyway purely out of muscle memory. Her eyes staying open for a few seconds before fluttering closed as she sinks into the kiss. “I don’t need a list.” He whispers again, pressing his forehead against hers while they catch their breath.

"Are you sure?” She’d worked very hard on it, it at least deserves a once over before getting crumpled up in his pants, never to be seen again until he’s pulling it out of the pocket in soggy little lumps after accidentally sending it through the wash. 

"Yes, I’m sure. I want to move in with you, too. Your place, my place, a new place, whatever you want.”

“But you –“ She stops short as his words start to sink in, and Scott cups her face with both hands as he watches her with shining eyes full of mixed amusement and love. He didn’t say no. He said _yes_. “You do?”

“Yes. I’m in love with you, Tess.” He said it. _He said it!_ “Moving in together is the best idea you’ve had all week, and that’s including ordering that salted caramel thing for dessert on Thursday.”

Her hands find their way around his waist, clutching onto his t-shirt for dear life as she tries to comprehend what she’s hearing. Not only does he want to move in, but he said he loves her! The two things that she’d dreamt of hearing to make today perfect, and she’d gotten not just one, but both!

There are tears running down her cheeks. She knows because she can feel them, hot and wet on her skin, but also because Scott caresses each one away with his thumbs. She doesn’t normally cry like this, not in public anyway, but it all feels too perfect. The setting, the birds twittering happily in the trees, the breeze tickling her cheek, and _Scott_ – her one night stand turned dance student turned love of her life – telling her he loves her and wants to live with her.

Scott, whose smile has faded a little as her silence continues, and who is currently leaning away from her. “Um, T, not to rush you or anything, but you haven’t spoken in a few minutes. I kind of thought that’s what you wanted me to say. Was I wrong? Are these not happy tears?”

“Did you mean it?” She slides her hands up his ribcage and around his back, lightly scratching the back of her nails across his shoulder-blades - unable to resist teasing him a little even though she can’t stop beaming at him.  

“Yes.” He answers without hesitation and her heart does a backflip inside her chest. Or is that the samba? Lively and rhythmical in 2/4 time.

"Even though my shoes might take up half your closet?" 

"My hockey gear might take up half of yours." 

“So you’re not going to take it back?”

“No.” Again the answer comes quick and confident, although there’s a little crease forming in his forehead and his eyes are searching her face for answers, and she lunges forward to give his cheek a quick peck before putting him out of his misery.

“Good. Because I love you, too.”  

He grins and kisses her again, using his grip on her face to angle her head just right before sliding one hand into the hair at the base of her neck and moving the other to press against the bare skin of her back, his fingers slotting between the bumps of her spine.

It’s heaven, kissing him like this, and she would continue doing it all day if they could. If her family wasn’t waiting, if they had food and water to last that long, if she wouldn’t be shivering in her lightweight dress after nightfall.

Tessa pulls away with a gasp, intending to remind him of all these things, but it seems Scott has other ideas. Undeterred, he merely drags his lips across her jaw before pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses down the side of her neck, nipping at the spot under her ear that always makes her go weak at the knees.

“Scott,” His name comes out in a stuttered whimper as he drags his teeth across her collarbone, soothing the spot with his tongue afterwards, and he chuckles against her skin when she moans and tilts her hips into his.

“Yes?” The hand on her back makes its way down her ribcage, over her hip, and down to her leg, bunching up the fabric of her dress until it’s high enough he can slip his hand underneath it and trace the inside of her thigh, and Tessa’s brain short-circuits.

He _knows_ her inner thighs are her secret weakness, and she’s powerless to resist him now as he continues the onslaught against her neck and chest. Daring to go so far as to run his tongue along the top of her breasts where the fabric ends as his fingers stroke fiery trails up and down her skin.

"We have to – _ungh –_ we have to go,” She tugs on his hair to get his attention, forgetting that doing that only makes him groan louder and double down on whatever he’s doing at the moment, and she’s rewarded by a bright red mark rising to the surface at the top of her right breast where his mouth had been. How she’s going to hide that from her family, she has no idea.

“We have time for this,” Scott argues, scratching the back of her neck with his fingernails and making her shudder before dragging them slowly down to her shoulder and pushing away the strap of her dress. Once it’s out of the way, he reaches to undo the tie holding the cups of the dress together, and she clamps her hand down on top of his.

"We’re not doing this _here.”_

“Why not? This place is obviously abandoned, we’re at least five hundred meters from the road behind plenty of trees, and you just told me you love me and want to move in with me.” They pause for a moment to grin like idiots at each other again, the words so fresh and new and delightful, before Tessa remembers her argument.

"But we’re outside! We could be arrested for public indecency!”

“Do you really want to wait?” He drags the fingers on her thigh up higher, until he’s at the crease where her thigh meets her center, his fingers ghosting over her thin cotton underwear, and her breath hitches. “When we get to the lake house your entire family will be there. There will be reunions and greetings and introductions and we’ll both get pulled into activities for the rest of the day. That means we won’t be alone until late tonight – that’s hours and _hours_ away. Is that what you want?”

The entire time he talks his fingers stroke between her legs. Applying barely enough pressure to count as being much more than hovering over her, but it still has her grasping his forearm between them and digging her nails in as she tries and fails to steady her breathing.

“No,” She manages to say, giving in, “I don’t want to wait that long.”

“Good.” Scott smirks wickedly at her, his eyes dark and warm as liquid honey and full of promise, and her thighs clench uncontrollably around his hand – making him huff out a low laugh. “Lay back on the hood of the car.”

“Won’t we dent it?” She eyes the metal warily, but maneuvers into position anyway, trying to sit as lightly as she possibly can on the shiny candy apple red exterior. It seems awfully risky to have sex on the hood – the frame seems so thin and vulnerable. Surely if he thrusts any faster than glacier pace or with any force at all they’ll risk leaving permanent evidence.

"I’ll be honest, part of me doesn’t mind the thought of denting it that way,” Scott runs his hand through his already wild hair and laughs, “But no, we aren’t going to actually have sex on it. This is just foreplay.”

He leans forward and kisses her, encouraging her to lay down underneath him – propping himself up over her with his hands, but not placing any more weight on the car than that. “First, let’s take care of this.” He finishes untying the top of her dress and pushes the white fabric away, exposing her breasts to the noonday sun and tracing the moving shadows from the tree leaves with his tongue.

He finds her nipple and presses it against the roof of his mouth, making her arch into him with a wordless cry, bringing his other hand up to tease and play with the other one so that it isn’t left neglected, and she whimpers in frustration when she tries to grind her hips against his and can’t. With her body positioned like this on the car and her legs dangling on the ground, she can’t get enough traction to do much more than lay there at his mercy.

Tessa gasps, her hands struggling to find a purchase on the metal, when he releases her nipple with a pop and the cool breeze hits it just right – making her tingle all over – and Scott’s answering smile tells her that he knows exactly what he’s doing to her.

Suddenly public indecency is the last thing on her mind.

He drops to his knees in the dirt and grass and runs his hands up and down her thighs, his thumbs tracing the inside and making her clench. Part of her wants to cover up her breasts again now that he’s moved on, but there’s a little thrill that shoots through her every time the breeze hits them or the leaves shift and the sun hits her nipples directly – warming them up after the coolness left behind by his wet mouth. She’s never been naked outside before (running through the sprinklers as a toddler doesn’t count), never even so much as skinny-dipped (although Scott’s promised to rectify that sometime during this trip), and there’s something deliciously _illicit_ about it that has her growing even wetter than normal.

Scott shoves the skirt of her dress up around her hips, encouraging her to lift up a little so that he can get it out of the way, before digging his fingers in the elastic of her underwear and dragging it slowly down her legs and over her sandals. Once it’s off, instead of pocketing it like she expected, he tosses it high over her head into the bed of the car.

Fuck, _why_ is that so hot?

“You better not have lost those,” She teases, and she feels more than hears him laugh, his hot breath ghosting over her center when he does and making her twitch. At this sloping angle – her back arched concave against the hood – she can’t really see him properly, so she has no idea what to expect or when he’ll make contact.

Thankfully, he finds one of her hands and moves it to his hair, squeezing around her fingers to encourage her to get a nice, full grip to help ground herself. “Hang on tight, T.”

Her cunt clenches in anticipation as his breath fans over her, the gentle stroking of his fingers up and down her thighs, over her hipbones, across her waist, and back down again doing nothing to give her the reprieve she’s looking for. And then his mouth is there, his tongue licking long, bold stripes over her clit that leave her gasping and desperate for more.

He moves lower and licks into her, thrusting his tongue inside her cunt a few times before shifting to take her clit in his mouth. He sucks on the hardened bud gently, letting his teeth graze over it and flicking it with his tongue from side to side until she’s keening loudly, her head thrashing from side to side under the relentless assault on her senses. She can feel the tightening building in her stomach, but just when she thinks she’s about to tip over the edge, he backs off, going back to licking her softly. He does it several times, bringing her to the edge before backing off, driving her frustration and arousal higher and higher in equal measure.

She’s about to complain when she remembers the little trick from before. Winding her fingers through his dark strands, she tugs just hard enough to sting a little, and he groans and doubles down, pushing two fingers inside her as he wraps his lips around her clit and sucks again, and this time, _this time_ , she knows he’s going to make her come. She can feel it getting closer with each stroke of his tongue, until she’s standing on the precipice ready to fall – ready to _fly_ – but at the very last second he pulls away, leaving her bereft.

“Scott!” She cries out in frustration – bordering on anger, propping herself up on her elbows when she sees him stand, not caring in the slightest anymore that all of her important bits are still completely exposed. “You’re such a tease! You can’t stop there! I was so close.”

“I know,” He smirks without even a hint of apology, sticking his wet fingers in his mouth and licking them clean, “But weren’t you concerned about us doing this out here?” He brings his fingers back to her cunt, slipping three inside without preamble and rubbing her clit with his thumb, making it hard to think. She’s so wet they move inside her easily, and she can feel herself dripping onto the hood of the car.

He moves in slow, steady circles that have her clenching around him and thrusting mindlessly against his hand in an attempt to get him to increase his pace. Her thoughts a scrambled mess. The sounds of his fingers thrusting inside her blending seamlessly with the birds and the occasional cars speeding past in the distance.

“I was, but –“ Whatever she was going to say dies in her throat as he takes her nipple in his mouth again, sucking on it in time with the thrusts of his fingers, and she lets out a sharp cry.

“Admit I was right. Admit that you _like_ it.”

“I – unf – Don’t know what you mean.”

“Admit it turns you on, being outside like this. It turns you on that someone might see us. Might see me fucking you with my tongue and my fingers. Scott Moir, star player for the Toronto Maple Leafs, eating out his girlfriend in broad daylight.”

"Fine,” She moans loudly as he curls his fingers inside her, punctuating his obscene statement with an obscene act, “Yes, alright? Yes, I like it.”

“Thought so.”

He drops to his knees again and lets her grip his hair again and pull his face closer, nuzzling into her before resuming his earlier efforts with his mouth, and by the time she finally comes her muscles are shaking and there’s a sheen of sweat coating her entire body. She’s moaning loudly as she tries to move away from his face, but Scott throws her leg over his shoulder and sucks her sensitive clit into his mouth again _hard_  - wringing another orgasm from her body hot on the heels of the first one. His name falling off her lips like a prayer.

He brings her down with gentle licks until she weakly pushes him away, her legs dangling uselessly off the hood as her whole body is reduced to jelly.

Scott stands up, grinning like he’s just won a gold medal, and wipes his mouth off on the back of his hand – looking down at her and _winking_.

That just won’t do.

He’s entirely too smug (it’s pride well-earned, but still), and she needs to do something about it. Even out the score. She knows from watching him play hockey that he prefers high-scoring, hard-fought games, and she intends to rise to the challenge.

"It’s your turn.” She moves to sit up, her eyes already on the fly of his jeans hiding a very obvious bulge, but Scott stops her with a hand on her shoulder. The smolder from before is gone, replaced by a blush and a sheepish smile. The dichotomy of Scott’s ability to shift from passionate seducer to boyish lover so quickly is one she could write a thesis on.

“Can I take a picture of this first?”

“Of what? Me?”

“Please. It’s kind of a fantasy of mine.”

“A half-naked woman on the hood of your car?”

“A half-naked _Tessa_ on the hood of my car. I’ve been thinking about it ever since your car broke down in the parking lot that night after dance class and I drove you home. You teased me about my Acura sponsorships, remember?”

“I remember. You’ve been thinking about this for that long?” He nods and she giggles, delighted with this new piece of information. She readjusts herself into what she hopes is a more seductive pose and smiles at him encouragingly. “Take your picture.”

He snaps a few different ones, adjusting her dress this way and that to change how much of her skin is showing (one of her favorite discoveries about Scott has been how much he likes anticipation – the _hint_ of things to come – more than outright nudity in their personal photos), smiling like a naughty schoolboy after each picture.

Once he’s satisfied he takes her hand and helps her from the hood, laughing when she takes a moment to straighten her dress. It doesn’t matter what it looks like, considering they’re about to have sex, but it’s a habit she’s had since she was a little girl to always make sure her skirts are straight and proper, and there’s no point trying to break it now.

(She’d forgotten to check once before a ballet performance when she was five and her skirt had been left tucked into the top of her tights at the back – a level of mortification she has never forgotten.)

“Do you have a fantasy for the actual sex part too?” She asks coquettishly, adding some extra sway to her hips as they make their way around the side of the car.

Scott hums and opens the passenger side door and uses the lever to tilt the seat back to its full recline before undoing the button of his jeans and pushing them down around his knees along with his boxer briefs and sitting down – planting his left leg on the floor of the car and his right firmly in the soft green grass. “I want you to ride me.”

“Okay.”

She lifts up her dress and straddles his waist, lightly stroking his cock with the tips of her fingers – teasing him like he did her - and running her thumb over the head, gathering the precome already leaking there and spreading it around. She locks her gaze with his, watching him through hooded eyes as she finally wraps her hand around his length and starts stroking him.

His responding moan is one of the sweetest things she’s ever heard, and Tessa’s not sure she’ll ever get used to it. To this. Months of being with him, having sex with him, loving him, and it still feels like it’s brand new.

He’s hot and firm in her hand and she pumps him slowly – working him as best she can at the odd angle. Scott’s head falls back against the leather headrest as a stream of curses falls from his lips, and she smirks. His eyes are closed, so he doesn’t see it coming when she leans forward and runs her tongue up his throat, and the sound he makes – deep and rumbling from his chest – shoots straight to her center, making her throb.

She’s just about to sink down on him when he stops her with a hand on her waist, his fingers gripping her so tight she hopes it leaves a bruise. “Wait. There’s a condom in the glove box.”

“Were you planning this?” She smirks and playfully tilts her head, leaning back and retrieving the little packet with the hand not currently stroking his cock – somehow managing to maintain her rhythm as she does.

“Hoping,” Scott corrects her, leaning up to kiss her sternum, “I was hoping for something like this, someday. Always be prepared in case your dreams really do come true.”

“Am I your dream, Scott?”

He pauses with his mouth an inch away from her nipple to look up at her, his responding smile warming every inch of her body, “You know you are.”

She bends forward to kiss him hard on the mouth before reaching between them to line his cock up at her entrance.

“I love you.”

She sinks down on him, the two of them moaning together once he’s bottomed out inside her, and Scott runs his hand almost possessively all the way from behind her knee to the top of her spine where he cups her neck. She wishes her dress was gone. Wishes the fabric – once chosen because she’d loved the cut and color and style, but now only a nuisance – wasn’t impeding the feeling of his hand on her skin. But she breaks out in goosebumps anyway. His touch making her shiver in a way the breeze never could.

His other hand finds her ass and kneads her there, fingers digging into her skin, until Tessa is whimpering above him – the ache between her legs too much to ignore any longer – and starts to move.

It’s awkward at first. She doesn’t have much space on the seat to find purchase and really get moving, but they make it work.

Tessa grabs the hem of his shirt and tugs it as high as it will go, baring as much of his chest to her as she can before pressing her hand above his heart for support. Her fingers splaying out over his sternum in a wide fan before digging in a little. Her other hand comes to rest over one of her breasts and she plucks and twists the pebbled peak for both their benefits, the feeling accompanied by his groan going straight to her core and making her grip him even tighter as he thrusts into her.

Scott doesn’t seem to know where to look, his light brown eyes on a constant journey between her green ones, her breasts, and the place they’re joined, and she swivels her hips experimentally when he looks there – laughing throatily when he groans and lets his head fall back again.

“Fuck, Tess, you’re so gorgeous.”

“So –“ She grunts, having dropped back down harder than she’d intended, nearly pushing herself over the edge sooner than she wants, “So are you.”

"I love you so much. I can’t wait to live with you.”

“Me too.”

Scott shifts and his cock hits that spot deep inside her, and Tessa gasps, her hand clutching for his shirt and leaving accidental scratches on his chest. She’s practically soaking him now, the sounds of their lovemaking almost embarrassingly loud in the abandoned farmyard, but she can’t bring herself to care.

The hand on the back of her neck disappears and she loses track of it for a moment before she feels it between her legs, his fingers sliding around either side of his dick as it plunges inside her – gathering her juices before rubbing her clit. His fingers move against her with tight little circles, and Tessa can’t do anything to stop the desperate sounds from falling out of her mouth. An endless litany of _oh god,_ and _right there_ , and _Scott_.

She grinds down hard against him just as he thrusts up into her and that’s all it takes. With a loud cry she gushes around him, collapsing against his chest, overcome by the strength of her orgasm, and all it takes is a few more pumps of his hips before he’s falling after her – using his grip on her ass to hold her tight against him as he finds his release.

It takes a few minutes, but eventually her awareness returns and she realizes with a chuckle that she didn’t black out, her eyes are just closed. Blinking them open, she tilts her head up to find Scott already smiling down at her – his hands running up and down her back in long, soothing strokes.

"You good?”

“Mmhmm,” She hums happily, nuzzling his chest and breathing in the familiar scent of his aftershave and detergent. Joy flooding her system as she realizes it’s a scent she’ll get to smell every day now. First thing in the morning and last thing at night.

"I think we’re going to knock this living together thing out of the park, T.” He says it so matter-of-factly, no hint that he’s joking or making light of the situation, that Tessa busts up laughing – her whole body shaking as she’s overcome with uncontrollable giggles. “What? Don’t you think so too?”

He juts hit bottom lip out, an adorable pout that she can’t resist tugging on lightly with her teeth before peppering kisses all over his cheeks and jawline. “I do think so. Think how many more dances I’ll get to teach you now!”

Scott hums happily and captures her lips with his, burying his fingers in her hair – wild and messy and half falling out of its braid – to hold her in place.

“No matter how many dances you teach me, Tess, this one will always be my favorite.”

           

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the Throwback Week challenge! If you would like to join in with a throwback fic to one of your own VM stories, please do!


End file.
